


Since I Saw You

by markwatneyspotato



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comic Con, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian is a dirty fucker, Shoe Kink, Smut, Spanking, dominant Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwatneyspotato/pseuds/markwatneyspotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan and Reader fuck at Comic Con. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for my first post! Please let me know what you think! Feedback is MUCH appreciated.

I wake up in my hotel room on the soft white sheets and glance at my phone for texts when I see the reminder on my calendar, as if I could forget.

Today’s the day I meet Sebastian Stan. Holy shit.

I’d been waiting on this day forever. I quickly got up and got dressed in the costume I’d been preparing for a while and did my hair and makeup. I can’t believe it. I’m going to meet Sebastian Stan.

—

I’d been standing in the line at Comic Con for what seemed like hours, in my slightly uncomfortable outfit.

Okay, very uncomfortable. But totally worth it. I was wearing a short black long sleeve dress with one arm black and the other a metallic silver with a red star. My shoes were ridiculously high stilettos, matte black with a red star on the front.

My hair was down, parted down the middle, winter soldier style. I had on black eye makeup, not in excess, however, and red lipstick. I prayed it would attract Sebastian's attention.

After an eternity, it was finally my turn to meet the beautiful Sebastian. My heart was racing as I reached him and I handed him something to sign.

“Hey gorgeous.” He said. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

I felt heat in my belly start to pool when the words slid off his tongue. “It’s lovely to meet you too,” I could barely manage to say.

“Hey,” he grabbed my hand. “Take this and do what it says. I hope to see you.”

In his massive, warm hands, he gave me a folded up piece of paper that read, “suite 302, 9PM” My heart stopped, I swear. “Wear exactly what you’re wearing now. -Seb”

After that, I got to meet Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie and a whole bunch of other amazing peope, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Seb’s note.

8 PM rolled around and I was seriously nervous. He told me to keep my outfit on, but I decided to freshen up my makeup and hair. By the time I was done with that, it was 8:50, and I decided I should make my way over to his room.

I reached 302 and nervously knocked on the door. Within seconds a gorgeous Sebastian answered.

“Ah there she is,” he purred. “My gorgeous girl. Come in!” He offered me his hand which I gladly took.

“This is really nice,” I said. “So big and roomy.”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? Just like you.” I blushed massively at his words. “Can I get you something to drink? I have scotch if you’d like.”

“Scotch is fine.” I watched as he poured the liquid into a small glass. He looked as if he flexed his arm the entire bottle would shatter. I unknowingly let out a small whimper as I remembered the softness of his large hands.

“What was that?” He asked.

I turned red as a beet. “N-nothing”

“Here you go baby girl,” almost making me whimper again at his words. “Come sit with me.”

I sit beside him on the couch, sipping at my drink when I feel his hand touch my exposed knee, softly at first before making small circles up and down. He’s testing me. Either that, or he’s trying to kill me.

“Please tell me if I’m overstepping my boundaries” Sebastian says.

I swallow a lump in my throat, and nod towards him. He starts to rub gently, caressing my legs open. He snakes his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I breathe heavily when he gets inches from my center, now wet from his actions.

I look at him and he grins before attacking my neck with kisses. I can feel his stubble at my collarbone and I breathe so heavily I know he notices.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that fucking noise you made earlier.” He says, smirking. “Do you know why I asked you to come here?”

I shook my head.

“I asked you to come here because when I saw you and felt that pretty little hand of yours I was so amazed at your beauty I wanted to take you home and see all of you.”

My mouth fell open. “W-what?”

Seb shook his head, laughing. “You are so goddamn beautiful, you know that?”

I stared at him in awe.

“This okay?” His lips were inches from mine and his hand was rubbing my knee again.

I nod nervously. Was this actually happening?

“And this?” He kisses me oh so sweetly, but it has hunger, it has need.

I pull away breathing harshly. I open my eyes to see him smirking at me with those pink, swollen lips.

“That little whimper you made earlier?” He raises his eyebrows. “Sweetheart, you’re going to be doing that all fucking night it I can help it.”

I feel wetness all but dripping between my legs as Seb’s words roll off his tongue.

“Come with me.” He offers his hand which I gladly take. I manage to get a look at his crotch, which looks awfully strained by his pants.

He takes me to the bedroom and places me in front of a mirror.

“Look how pretty this hair is,” he says. “I can’t wait to pull it.” He trails his hand down to cup my face. “Tell me if this is too much.” He moves his hand down from my face, to my neck, to my breast, finding a nipple and pinching it through my clothes.

I whimper and this time it’s so loud I can’t blow it off.

“That’s my girl. Purr for me.” He pinches harder before rolling it between his fingers and I moan slightly.

I feel my thighs getting sticky from the wetness that he’s causing and I’m sure he notices it. I can feel the hardness of his cock on my back and it only worsens the need to get fucked.

“Before we start,” he says firmly, hands holding mine looking straight into my eyes. “Pick a safe word, and tell me if you want to stop. Tell me what you like or don’t like.”

I nod and squeeze his hand. “Shield.” I think to myself how I’m such a nerd and he grins at me.

“Shield.” He repeats. “Are you ready?”

I nod.

“Sit on the edge of the bed.”

I do as he says and he comes and sits beside me.

“Now,” he says lowly. “Lay on your back and keep your hands above your head.”

I lay down on the bed, still fully clothed, putting my hands above my head. He’s smiling so big it makes my heart flutter. I can smell his warm vanilla scent all over me and I have to hold back another whimper.

“I’m going to ruin you.” He says. I feel him playing along the hem of my dress a little before pushing it up a little to expose my thighs and underwear. He starts tracing little patterns along the inside of my thigh until he feels the sweet wetness he’s caused. “My my, you’re wet, kitten. How did this happen?”

“You.” I gulp.

“No, baby girl, say my name.” He pulls the dress the rest of the way off and trails his fingers over my belly.

“Seb-Sebastian.” I get tired of his teasing and move his hand down to my wet, aching center.

“Ah-ah,” he says. “I told you not to move your hands. You’re going to pay for that.”

And I do. He slings me over his knees on my stomach, his erection digging into my skin, begging for release.

He rubs my ass sweetly before drawing his hand back and returning it to the flesh with a firm smack.

I moan out and try to move but he has my hands pinned to my back with his free hand.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

“Do you like that, you little slut? I can fucking feel you leaking on my pants leg. You’re so wet that you’re dripping for me.” He smiles as he massages the sore spot he just created. “My baby girl, all wet and beautiful for me.”

I squirm around and manage to get one arm free, and he grins at me. “Was that not enough punishment to teach you, kitten?”

Before I know it I feel no more contact from him. I sit up, looking for him, and see him rummaging around in the side drawer for something.

“Turn around.” He says. I can’t see what’s in his hand.

I do as I’m told, and he grabs both of my wrists and I hear a sharp click of metal and then it hits me. I’m handcuffed.

“I told you not to move your hands. When you didn’t listen the first time, there’s punishment. When punishment isn’t enough, there’s restraint. Lie down.”

Sebastian then runs his fingers over my body again, making me whimper and squirm beneath him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, baby girl. This is gorgeous, you all tied up, flushed and wet for me.” He runs a single finger down and dips it into my panties.

“Please, Sebastian.” I whimper. “Please.”

“Please what? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?” He rubs a finger around my aching clit and puts slight pressure on the swollen nub and my back arches. “Look at you, baby, wound so tight.” He pushes a single finger inside me and I let out a loud moan.

“Atta girl,” moan for me. Let the whole world know who you’re fucking.

His fingers inside me stoke me with such skill and he’s only in up to the second knuckle but I already feel him grazing my g-spot. He slides the finger in all the way and my body jerks and trembles as he sweetly massages the sensitive spot with the pad of his fingertip.

“So fucking tight,” Sebastian whispers. “Do you think you’re going to be able to handle my cock? It’s going to stretch you an awful lot, pretty girl.”

I can barely get out a “yes” before I feel him insert a second finger. I arch my back and moan as he curves both to caress my insides and I swear I can feel him in every nerve of my being.

“You feel so good, baby girl” He lifts my hips so he can go deeper, and I let out a noise I didn’t even know I could make.

“Seb!” I call out as he puts even more pressure on the tender spot inside me, and again as he thumbs at my clit.

“Do you think of this when you touch yourself?” Sebastian asks. “Fingers deep inside this gorgeous pussy?”

“Yes, Sebastian, I think of you.” I whisper.

His eyes widen. I just realize he was asking about any fingers, but I just told him I think about his.

He smiles and leans close to me, so close that I can feel his breath on my skin. “And what do you think about me doing?”

“I think about you fucking me,” I breathe. “Hard and deep and fast.”

“I can do that, baby, all you have to do is ask.” This fucking guy.

“Sebastian,” I start. “Will…. will you please fuck me?”

“How, baby girl?”

“Har-”

“No, kitten, use complete sentences now.” He winks at me.

“Sebastian, please, please,” I’m practically begging now. “Fuck me hard, fast and deep.”

“Atta girl.” He kisses my lips. “But first, I want to taste you.”

He caresses my skin all the way down to my knees before he separates them and positions them over his shoulder. He hooks his fingers around my panties and pulls them down before assuming his position, nested between my legs.

To say my heart was racing would be an understatement. Here I am, laying on a bed, hancuffed, with my dress bunched around my hips, with Sebastian fucking Stan sucking my inner thighs looking directly into my eyes with his gorgeous blue diamonds.

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten a pussy this pretty, kitten,” he says. My breath hitches in my throat when he takes a thumb and presses it to my clit and another finger teasing my entrance. “Or this wet.” He removes his finger and sucks on it and smiles at me. “Or this sweet.”

“Please, Sebastian!” I squirm.

“Patience, baby.” With his two thumbs he holds the outer folds apart. He gently blows a cool stream of air over my clit and I shudder. I’m lost for words as the coolness of the air contrasts directly with his warm tongue, intensifying the heat and softness of it as he laps delicately at the hardened bud.

He explores every crevice, twice, moving his tongue so beautifully he almost invents a new language in the membrane of my body, and when his lips close around my clit, I can’t help but scream.

He sucks gently at first, but progresses to harder and harder sucks, until every nerve is sent over the edge and I come. I come all over his face and he keeps going, and I can’t pull away because of the handcuffs, so when he pumps two long, large digits in me and fingers me exquisitely while his lips and tongue continue to taste me, I come again, writing, whining and almost crying from pleasure.

He kisses my clit once more before pulling away. His chin is gleaming and his eyes shine with some celestial beauty I’ve never seen before.

He leans in close to my ear and snakes a hand into my dress and underneath my bra, massaging the tender skin and sucks my neck.

“You are so gorgeous when you come,” he remarks. “That look of pleasure on your face when you come undone, it’s so beautiful.”

He releases the handcuffs long enough to unclothe me, and he kisses my reddened wrists before pressing a lingering kiss to my lips.

He kisses down my neck to my chest, where he nips and sucks on my breasts before attaching his mouth to a nipple, massaging it between his warm lips, licking it with the tip of his tongue until it hardens in his mouth. He sucks tenderly before biting it, making my back arch. He soothes the sharp bite with a strong suck before switching to the other.

“Do you like it when I bite you?” He says, kissing the swells of my breasts. “Do you like it when I leave bruises all over those fucking perfect tits?”

He sucks a nipple into his mouth, hard, before sucking the skin underneath it long enough to leave a massive hickey. He leans back and grins at me, I know he’s proud of himself.

I try to sit up but he pushes me down.

“Hold on a sec,” he says, before doing the same to the other breast. “Now, they match.” He wiggles his eyebrows and kisses my lips, wrapping his arm around the small of my back to help me sit up.

“Can I?” I ask, pointing to his obvious hard-on. “Can I taste you too?”

“You don’t have to ask, baby girl, my cock belongs to you tonight.” He grins, rubbing my back. “You wanna taste me?”

I nod, unbuckling his pants.

When I pull down his boxers, I can’t believe how big he is. Well, yeah, I can, but, still.

His cock is smooth and warm in my hand, the tip beading drops of warm precum. It’s long, full, and beautiful. I lick it sweetly, feeling him harden more at the contact of my mouth. I take him in my mouth, bobbing my head on his rock hard dick while simultaneously massaging his balls.

“Feel me, baby girl? Feel my big cock in that tight little wet mouth of yours?”

I moan, sending vibrations through him. I attempt to take him all the way down my throat but start gagging at his length.

“Jesus! You gotta warn a gu-OHH!”

Sebastian’s moans are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. He whimpers uncontrollably and if it’s possible to come from someone’s voice, I think it’s about to happen to me. He whines and cries out and it’s so fucking hot, his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth gaping open.

His cock is breathtaking, literally, I can’t breathe with him down my throat like this, and I’m gagging and sputtering as he wraps his hands in my hair and bucks his hips into my throat.

“Such a beautiful little slut. You want to feel my cum in your throat?” His voice is so husky and I know he’s close.

I pull his cock out of my mouth. “No.”

He looks puzzled as I lick his base.

I look up, staring directly into his eyes. “I want to feel your cum inside me.”

He yanks himself away and pulls off his shirt and tie before grabbing my wrists and lacing them together behind my back.

“What about my shoes?” I ask.

“Leave them on.” He says through gritted teeth. He leans down to bite a nipple, hard, and I shriek in mutual pain and pleasure.

He now looks almost animalistic as he hovers above me, dominance shining through every fiber in his being. He knows he’s in charge, now, and he takes control of everything I am.

He flips me over to where my ass is up and facing him and he uses it as leverage, and when he positions himself, he leans down to whisper in my ear.

“Do you know how fucking badly I’ve wanted to see you like this since I met you? All tied up, in nothing but those shoes, pussy dripping all over my cock because you’re so fucking ready for me to tear you apart and make you come so many times the only word you will remember is my name?”

I can only muster up a whimper in response.

“That’s what I thouht. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sebastian!” I cry. “Pleas-ah!”

I’m interrupted by a feeling I’ve never felt before. Sebastian shoves his cock in me all at once and I feel a feeling of rough, feral but amazingly beautiful, pleasurable fullness.

“God damn,” he hisses. “You are so fucking tight!”

He fucks so hard, so well, that I see stars, and I know as much as I’ll remember him through pictures in my mind, I’ll remember him also by how sore I am afterwards.

He grabs a fist full of my hair and yanks me up, and cups my throat with his hand. He holds firmly, enough for me to not be able to focus on anything in this world other than the fact that he is fucking me.

His thrusts are fast, deep, and rough, and they hit the spot every time he moves. He’s so long he can barely fit in completely, but he finds a way to make it work.

With his free hand he reaches around to find my clit, rubbing it as he fucks me. I shudder and tense up and he knows I’m about to come because he stops, pulls out and turns me over.

Through deep, dark, eyes and wild feral movements he says, “I want to watch you when you come undone. I want to hear you scream my name so loudly you’ll have lost your voice. I want to feel your tight little pussy throbbing around me when you release.”

I can only nod when he enters again, slow, sweet, and so deep I swear I can feel him in my throat again.

He grunts and whimpers and I know he’s close, and he picks his pace up and hits me so deeply, so well that when he wraps his hand around my throat, rubs my over sensitive, swollen clit and presses his forehead directly to mine to stare in my eyes and he says “Come for me,” I do.

I do.

My world stops and I cry out for him and he keeps going, going, going at it that he soon comes too, in spurts inside me, filling me up completely, making me completely and utterly his.

He pulls out, breathing slowly returning to a normal rate and looks at me through his long, sweaty locks, and kisses me. He kisses my entire face, chest, breasts, stomach, center, and then lips.

I open my eyes and he’s smiling the warmest, most genuine beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.

“Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?” I ask.

He smiles and cradles me in his huge muscular frame.

“I am nowhere near your beauty, my love.”

–

After we clean up, he invites me to stay the night, and he actually lets me take off my heels when I climb into bed. He pulls me close and nuzzles the crook of my neck.

“Would you like to, uh, maybe go out for dinner sometime?” He asks.

“Of course, as long as we can have dessert too.” I smirk.


End file.
